My Inspiration
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: I've always wanted to meet Skipper, uh, I mean the penguins and Marlene. Skipper was always my favorite, I MEAN the penguins were always my favorite animals, besides cats. And Skipper...Kowalski, Rico, Private, Marlene, Julien, Maurice and Mort have always been on the best of adventures I have ever known! I've always wondered what it would be like to be in their world...R&R Please


_**Hi, my name's Layla. You see this story is what happens when you mix a crazy, hyper fan with her not so excited friends, in a world they shouldn't be in. There will be a lot in this and fangirling. There will be lots of fangirling. Beware.**_

_**Warning: Animalized humans.**_

* * *

**My Inspiration**

* * *

"Guys," I dropped down behind two of my friends, Zaid and Aria, who were seating on the platform of our classroom, and slipped my arms around them, "how about we have a sleepover?" The two looked at me and I dropped my arms. The smile I'd been wearing since I had the BIG idea was still on, but the expressions on their faces was just downgrading me.

"What?"

"How about a sleepover?" Zaid repeated before turning to me. "A sleepover, Layla?"

"Yeah," I pouted and clasped my hands together, "come on, please? We haven't gotten one in ages. This'll be our absolute first!" I threw my hands in the air, not minding the looks I got from my other classmates as they glanced my way. Hey, it was break time. I can do what I want. And right now, well, minutes ago, I had the greatest idea for a bonding session with my bestest friends in the whole world! A SLEEPOVER.

"But," Aria started with a frown on her face and inducing mine, "you know I can't stay out late...my parents won't allow it."

"Agh." I rolled my eyes and dropped my hands to my lap before adjusting myself so that I was sitting crosslegged. "Fine."

"It's not a bad idea," Zaid started slowly and looked over at Aria, "you know."

"Did you not hear me?" Aria sighed and placed her head in her hands. "I can't. They won't allow me out of the house after dark."

"And," I placed a hand on Aria's shoulder as a supposedly comforting gesture, "I am starting to think that you're a vampire."

"You're not helping your case if you keep doing that."

"Okay," I shrugged and put my hand down, "so why don't we just have the sleepover at Zaid's house?"

"Why my house?"

"You have a big house?"

"That's your reason? Why not your house?"

"Because my sister's there?"

"I have a sister too!"

"But she has her own room." I pointed out.

"Uh, no, we share the same room."

"Then we can sleep in the living room and have a movie night sleepover! Yay!"

"Okay," the boy before the three of us held up both his hands and raised a brow at us, "do you not see me here?"

"Hey Leo!" I greeted with a grin and a wave as he placed his hands down and waved back. "What's up?"

"What's up? You're planning a sleepover," he placed a hand on his chest, "without me?"

"Uh," Aria raised a brow at him, "you're a guy, Leo."

"And?"

"And," she gestured to the three of us, "we're girls?"

"So you're telling me I should find better friends?" The three of us glared at the boy, who held up his hands and grinned at us. "Just kidding, girls. I love you all too much to just leave you. But," Leo frowned and looked at me as I looked away innocently. "You were the one who said I could just sleep in another room after everything." Now everyone was looking at me. I sighed and smiled at Zaid.

"He's totally going for the idea because he's going to have one whole room to himself. He can totally sleep somewhere else, though. You do have a big living room compared to the rest of us."

"Okay fine. It's my house then. But I'm not providing the snacks, drinks or games or whatever we're going to do."

"Deal. So," I turned to Aria with a smile, "it's three against you, Aria."

"Why don't we just forget Aria? She's not that important anyway." Leo said jokingly and received a smack on the arm and a glare from Aria. "Hey!"

"It's not fair you guys. I want to go to the sleepover too but my parents just won't allow it!"

"Please." I waved a hand nonchalantly and grinned widely at her. "I'll talk to them. Besides, it's just going to be us friends. Minus Leo."

"Hey!"

I rolled my eyes at him and placed my hands on my hips. "We're going to tell Ri's parents that you're not included. You know how they feel about boys."

"Oh...still, hey!"

"What if they check on us?"

A girl plopped down between me and Zaid and looked around at our little circle. "Check on what?"

"Hey, Havana." Everyone greeted the newcomer, who murmured something around 'hey' before crossing her arms impatiently.

"Are you guys planning something without me again? Because I'm really getting tired of being left out."

"Left out?" I raised a brow at the spunky girl. "Uh, Havana, you're never left out. You're just not good with planning stuff."

"Then what were guys discussing this time? And don't tell me we have a quiz. I know we don't."

"We do." Zaid and I chorused and Havana looked between us, confused.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Please," Zaid handed over her notebook to Havana who took it with a frown, "go study, Havana. You can't fail this one."

"Yeah," I added with a chirp while opening a page in the notebook to our latest lesson and tapped on it, "study this part right here. Zaid and I made sure we got all the notes because we know you were sleeping during the lesson."

The girl held up the notebook in different angles and narrowed her eyes at the text. "What language is this?" She gestured a hand to the notebook. "I can't read this."

"Math." I answered with a giggle and then shook my head. "Come on, Havana. If you don't pass this quiz, your mom definitely won't let you come to the sleepover."

"We're having a sleepover?" Havana's eyes grew wide and so did her mouth. "A sleepover?!" She squealed and I felt like doing the same. Yes! Everyone was so on for a sleepover. "Our very FIRST sleepover, guys? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Alright, Algebra," Havana laid down on her stomach and flipped the page of the notebook, staring defiantly at the mix of numbers and words on the paper, "let's see what you got."

"That's our girl."

Havana looked up at the two of us with a sweet smile. "You will tell me the answers, won't you?"

My frown dropped and I crossed my arms. "No. Absolute not. Or I ban you to the sleepover."

"Fine. I'll study. Wait, what the heck is this?" Havana stared in horror at the notebook and Zaid sighed.

"I'll help Havana. You guys go ahead." The two then went to a quiet corner and the three of us turned to each other.

"Am I really allowed?" Leo asked uncertainly. "I mean, I'm the only guy here."

"Come on, Lee. We can't just leave a friend behind. We never swim alone." Aria and Leo looked at each other before the former turned to me with a raised brow.

"You didn't get that from that show you like to watch, did you? Because you know I can't swim, right?"

"Maybe?"

"Oh well. But she's right. We can't leave a friend behind. You'll have to come later, Leo. After I arrive. Because I'm sure my mom would send me."

"So," I looked between the two excitedly, "we're really going for this sleepover thing?"

"Uh," Leo and Aria grinned at me, "yeah?"

I threw my fists up. "Booyah, baby! Alright, team, we're on snacks and entertainment duty. Zaid's in charge of the place and we just have to make sure Havana doesn't upset her mother so she can go with us. I'll take on calling up your parents about the sleepover. We're going to have our first sleepover!" I squealed happily and clapped my hands.

"Layla, you're going commando on us again."

"I am?" I turned red at this and giggled sheepishly. "Sowie.." Thing is, they know about my obsession with a certain military group and also my crush with the president of the class, who happens to love military...in fact, he's going to be a general when he grows up...it's so cool.

"Hey, look," Leo's eyes grew wide and he pointed behind me, "it's Jake!"

"What?" I squealed loudly and turned around, only to face the wall. Leo and Aria burst out into laughter and I turned to them with a deathly glare. "Very funny, guys."

"Man," Leo shook his head at me, "you still like the guy?"

I crossed my arms with a pout. "It's not my fault, okay? And," I could feel my face flame up with embarrassment and anger, "I just like him. You don't have to exaggerate it. I just like him. Like, guys, like. Don't make it out like I'm going to marry him. I just like him. LIKE. Facebook like."

"Like who?" I screamed loudly and backed away. "Whoa, Layla, what happened?" I practically froze right there while my heart sped up like a race car on the track. There was only one guy who could do that to me. I stopped a swallow, looked up and felt my heart stopped. _Jake. _"Why'd you scream?"

"He-he-hi, Jake." As if his question suddenly got into my head, I shyly pushed my hair behind my ear (how'd it get there?) and stared at the wooden floor. "Uh, you, uh, just scared me there."

"Really?" I didn't have to look at him to see the smirk on his face. "I just scared the unscarable? I must be something." Yeah, he's not perfect. I know he's got grammar mistakes. He tends to make his own words too. "Leo," he then ignored me and turned to my boy best friend, "I need your help getting some books from the faculty."

"Alright, bud." Leo got to his feet and followed our class president. Before he walked out, he turned to me and mouthed, 'don't worry. I'll get his number for you'.

"Wha?"

"I think he said-"

"I know what he said, Aria. I can lip read, okay? But," I pouted and stared at my hands, "I don't want his number."

"Yeah," Aria bit down on a grin and poked me, "you do."

I frowned at her. "No I don't."

"Hey, girls, I-" I screamed again and jumped away, hiding behind Aria as I looked up at Jake, who blinked down at me with his finger up.

"STOP DOING THAT."

"I didn't even do anything." The boy chuckled and my heart melted. "Boy, I'm good."

"We gotta have Jake around more often. We finally got something that scares her." I heard Havana whisper to Zaid who giggled. Aria must have heard it too as she mumbled something to them about setting me up with Jake. All three of them quietly giggled and I swore right then that I was going to murder those three later. I faked a smile at Jake, hoping he couldn't hear my beating heart and blindly nodded at something he said. Next thing I knew, I was on my way to the clinic with one of my classmates, who was trying hard not to puke on my uniform.

* * *

_**Not my best work here, but it gets better later on. Trust me. For now, have a nice day/night! :D Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
